Il était une fois dans l'Ouest
by Fantony
Summary: Traduction de ma fic "Once upon a time in the West..." Inspiré de "Changing channels". Quand Gabriel veut s'amuser un peu avec Dean et Castiel, il les envoie au beau milieu du film Brokeback Mountain. Destiel. One-shot. Le titre est emprunté au Western de 1968 du même nom.


**Traduction de ma fic "Once upon a time in the West…"**

_Inspiré de "Changing channels". Quand Gabriel veut s'amuser un peu avec Dean et Castiel, il les envoie au beau milieu du film Brokeback Mountain. Destiel. One-shot. Le titre est emprunté au Western de 1968 du même nom. _

* * *

**IL ETAIT UNE FOIS DANS L'OUEST...**

"Cas!" Dean s'écrie. "Bon sang, tu peux me dire pourquoi t'es en train de cuire des haricots au feu de camp avec un putain de chapeau de cowboy sur la tête?!"

Castiel s'arrête de jouer de l'harmonica.

"J'en sais rien, Dean. Tu veux des haricots?"

"Je... Non! Je veux juste savoir ce que je fous là! J'étais dans un fast food avec un double cheeseburger qui m'attendait sagement, et la minute suivante, je suis habillé comme Chuck Norris et coincé au milieu de nulle part avec toi!"

"Shurley," Castiel rectifie.

"Quoi?"

"Son nom, c'est Chuck Shurley, Dean. Pas Norris," l'ange répond.

"Mais je ne parle pas de notre Chuck! Je parle de Chuck Norris! Le mec qui est interdit de séjour en enfer parce que Lucifer a peur de lui!"

Castiel fronce les sourcils.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui, mais je doute que mon frère…-"

"Ah, laisse tomber!" Dean l'interrompt, en levant les yeux au ciel. "Et putain, pose cet harmonica, tu joues comme un pied!" L'air un peu vexé, Castiel glisse l'harmonica dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. "Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant d'atterrir ici?" demande Dean.

"J'étais…" Castiel semble un peu embarrassé et Dean hausse un sourcil inquisiteur, "… en train de parler avec Gabriel."

"Quel enfoiré! J'aurais dû m'en douter! Oh, mais attends une minute! Deux cowboys. Une tente. Bordel, ça y est, j'y suis! C'est Brokeback Mountain!"

"Je ne connais aucune montagne de ce nom, Dean, et je connais pourtant le nom de chacune des créations de mon Père."

"C'est un film, Cas! C'est l'histoire de deux cowboys qui sont censés garder des moutons mais qui font des trucs pas très catholiques à la place!"

"Oh…" Castiel bredouille, l'air confus. "Enfin, Gabriel a dit que si on voulait sortir d'ici, on devait jouer nos rôles à la perfection."

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillent sous l'effet de surprise.

"Ce fils de pute! Je jure que je vais le tuer avec sa propre Super Epée d'ange!"

"Pas besoin d'être vulgaire, Dean," le réprimande Castiel.

"Mais on est dans la merde, mec! Tu flipperais aussi si t'avais vu ce film!" Il marque une courte pause. "Euuh, non pas que je l'aie vu hein, mais… Bon sang, il me faut de l'alcool!" il s'écrie en attrapant la flasque de whisky près de lui. "Et donne moi des haricots aussi, je crève la dalle!"

En quelques minutes, il vide la casserole. Et la flasque de whisky aussi. Et Gabriel, qui observe la scène d'en haut, s'amuse beaucoup. Son plan semble marcher comme sur des roulettes. Il a toujours trouvé qu'il y avait une alchimie certaine entre ces deux-là. Alors quand Castiel est venu lui parler un peu plus tôt, et qu'il a réussi à le piéger et à lui faire avouer son amour pour Dean, Gabriel s'est dit qu'il pourrait donner un coup de main à son frère, pour une fois… et qu'évidemment, il pourrait s'amuser un peu aussi par la même occasion…

"Après mangé, rien de tel qu'un bon cigare," _(*)_ Dean marmonne, pompette, en imitant Clint Eastwood et en fixant des yeux l'entre-jambes de Castiel.

"Depuis quand tu fumes, Dean?"

"Putain, Cas! T'es pas possible! Tu le fais exprès ou t'es encore plus naïf que Justin Bieber?"

L'ange a l'air un peu plus perdu et Dean secoue la tête.

"C'est pas grave! Tu sais quoi? C'est ce qui fait ton charme. Ca, et le putain de beau visage de ton vaisseau!"

"Dean, tu as trop bu," Castiel dit d'un air sévère.

"Ouais. Ce qui veut dire que je dis la vérité, mon ange! Oh, s'il te plaît, épargne-moi ce regard, Cas! Tu sais très bien que c'est réciproque! Allez, admets le que t'en pinces pour moi! J'le vois dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu me regardes!"

"Tu dis n'importe quoi."

"Alors regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et jure au nom de Dieu que tu ne m'aimes pas!"

Castiel regarde droit dans les yeux de Dean, ouvre la bouche pour parler mais détourne le regard, les joues légèrement teintées de rose.

"J'le savais!" Dean s'exclame d'un air triomphant.

Castiel reste sans voix.

"Hey, Cas," Dean lui dit, en lui tirant la manche. "Tu boudes?"

Castiel se tourne vers Dean. Leurs regards se croisent et leur respiration devient plus lourde. Lentement, Dean se rapproche et leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Le baiser est bref, presque innocent, mais il brûle les lèvres de l'ange comme une flamme éternelle. Dean jette un regard à Castiel, s'attendant à lire des reproches, voire même de la colère dans ses yeux, mais les yeux bleu profond de Castiel brillent avec quelque chose que Dean n'a jamais vu en eux. Sans réfléchir, il embrasse l'ange à nouveau, avec plus de passion cette fois, guidant les mouvements timides et maladroits de Castiel qu'il trouve si adorables. Et sexy. Leurs langues dansent maintenant sauvagement ensemble et leur baiser a le goût interdit du Jack Daniel's et de quelque chose de vraiment pur, de vraiment "Castiel".

"Alors, tu crois qu'on devrait jouer nos rôles à la perfection?" Dean murmure avec malice dans l'oreille de l'ange.

Castiel ressemble à un petit chien perdu et le cœur de Dean fond.

"Oh, laisse-moi deviner…" le chasseur dit, tandis qu'il déboutonne les deux premiers boutons de la chemise de Castiel. "T'es un peu nerveux? T'inquiète pas, je vais y aller doucement, bébé. C'est ta première fois, hein?"

L'ange lance un regard intense à Dean, et on peut lire une réelle inquiétude sur son visage.

"Oui, Dean," il finit par admettre gravement, "je n'ai jamais gardé de moutons auparavant."

**~Fin.~**

* * *

_(*) C'est une citation du film "Le bon, la brute et le truand"_

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! **_

**Publié en anglais le 1****er**** avril 2012, et en français le 20 novembre 2012.**


End file.
